Burn
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Victoria Watson's been acting up so her mother sends het to her fathe'r brother, John. There's all the murders and they all lead them to people looking for one person. Coven Vermont. Who is Coven Vermont. And why dose he use his strange nickname? Guess Victoria will have to find out herself.
1. Chapter 1

_"Do I have to go?" Victoria said distastefully to her mother_

_"Yes Victoria it's for the better." Jonna Watson said._

_"Why? I've done nothing wrong?!" Victoria growled_

_"Victoria you've dyed your hair back and green! You've got a belly button piercing!" Her mother exclaimed_

_"So? All girl my age get strange piercings!" Victoria snapped back_

_"No they don't! And they definitely don't dye their hair green!" Her mother frowned "Now. Your uncle John will pick you up. Praying for your father's dear brother having to deal with you." Her mother shoved the suitcase at her._

_"Why do I have to go live with Uncle John? I mean he lived all the way in London! We're in Florida it'll take forever!" Victoria exclaimed_

_"Your father and I need time off from dealing with you Victoria and don't you go making your uncle's life any worse than it may be he doesn't need that! Besides I thought you liked your Uncle John! And it's been 2 years since you've been to London!" Her mother said_

_"I don't like anyone anymore! Just send me somewhere else! Even Aunt Harriet's place would do me good! Victoria yelled, hurting her mom's feelings_

_"It's too late Victoria I've already phones John, you're staying in his flat with him and his flat mate." Her mother said, slapping a hat down onto Victoria's head._

_"I hate you!" Victoria ripped the hat from her head and threw it down, then ripping the door open and stomping towards the car that was waiting to take her to the airport._

Victoria starred out the window remembering what had happened this morning with her mother. The plane was half way to London. She sat at the window seat, a nine year old boy sitting to her right and his mom next to him.

He kept nearly hitting Victoria in the face as he pointed out the window, so his mother apologized and put his hands back down. Victoria only nodded and sighed. She went to the restroom before coming back, her left arm a bit stiff, sticking her ear buds in her ears, lowering her seat, and falling asleep.

When she woke up, the light shone in her eyes and the ground greeted her with a ragged and bumpy landing.

_Great._ She thought. _Back in London._

When the landing had completed and they had connected the building to the airplane door, passengers began to file off. When most people had cleared, the boy and his mom began to leave

"Goodbye girl!" The boy exclaimed, waving at Victoria. Victoria slightly waved back. Her arm burst in pain but she hid it.

When more people were off, Victoria pushed her way into the people leaving, with her things and left the plane. Waiting at the entrance was someone she was hoping she wouldn't see till this Christmas (It's August).

There stood a man with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a black jacket that had patches over it. He had on a normal black t-shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes

"Victoria?" His eyes widened

"No shit." She mumbled as she brushed hair out her face "Hello Uncle John." She said plainly as she gave him an unwanted (By unwanted I mean she didn't want to) hug.

"Wow. You've... Changed." John said as she pulled back.

"So?" She asked as he helped her with her bags. "I just want to get to wherever you live and sleep." She said grumpily.

"Ummm... Okay." John said. He'd never seen Victoria so sad and... Mean.

The drive to the flat was quieter then when Victoria usually visited. She would usually be all excited and John would have a new notebook and pencils for her.

When they arrive Victoria quickly got out and got her bags and suitcase from the trunk. John took a couple bags and then went to open the door

"221B Baker Street... Interesting name." Victoria finally commented. John shrugged and pushed the door open. Victoria stepped in first and was greeted by an older woman.

"Oh hello love you must be John's niece Victoria." She smiled. She had short messy light ginger (Ginger right? I can never tell) curls and brown eyes

"Yes." Victoria nodded.

"It's fantastic to finally meet you. My name is Mrs. Hudson and-" The door slammed open and Sherlock stood in the door.

"Oh and this is Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said with an eye roll. Victoria looked at Sherlock who was looking at John

"No more cases! I can't take it!" He yelled.

"Cases?" Victoria said, pushing her hair out of her face. Sherlock looked at her up and down

"Yes cases. And judging by-." John cut him off

"Sherlock are you really going to do this now?!" He exclaimed. "This is my niece and I would rather you not freak her out!"

"No. Let him continue." Victoria crossed her arms.

"Well if you insist. Judging by your hair coloring you've recently lost something. No someone that was close to you. By your attitude you don't want to be here? Why? Because your mother is forcing you to be here because you've been acting up, so who does she send you to? Your uncle. You would have preferred to be at your aunt's house but why? Because she has alcohol and you think you drink your pain away.

"You have a tiny little bump over where your belly button should be so I'm guessing it is pierced. And judging by the stiffness of your arm you..." She shot him a glare that said 'Shut up of I will kill you' and he stopped mid-sentence. John looked like he was waiting for what Sherlock was going to say.

"Never mind." He quickly said "Mrs. Hudson you do have the extra room set up do you?

"Yes I do dear. Here let me help with your bags." She said. She picked up a couple bags and led Victoria up the stairs to a room. It was mostly empty except for a couple boxes and a bed.

"Thanks." Victoria mumbled. Mrs. Hudson nodded, setting the bags down and walking out. She closed and locked the door. She walked into the side bathroom and turned the light on, walking up to the cracked mirror. She rolled up her left sleeve to see the surgical tape she had wrapped around her arm.

She slowly unraveled the bloody cloth and looked at the now healed cuts on her arm. She touched one and winced, she quickly began to wash them in the sink, then wrapping them back up again and pulling her sleeve down.

"John! Sherlock!" She heard a new voice yell from down stairs. She set her pocket knife and other items own before rushing down the stairs. There stood a young girl around her late teens early twenties. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, her sleeve messily pushed up, dark jeans, and red high-tops. She wore brown rimmed glasses and a black belt. Her shirt was tucked in and her hands on her hips. "And who are you?" She raised an eyebrow at Victoria

"Victoria Watson. I'm John's niece." She said "And who would you be?"

"Konor Gamer. I'm with Scotland Yard." She said, brushing the hair from her face, and then pushing the glasses further up her nose. John and Sherlock quickly rushed down interrupting an unwanted conversation.

"Yes Konor?" Sherlock asked

"Girl. Dead at Cardiff town line." She said. Victoria's brain took a while to process this, but Sherlock and John jumped into action

"We'll be there soon as we can." John said. He turned towards Victoria as Konor rushed out

"Can I come?" Victoria asked as she leaned against the wall

"I'm not too sure you sho-" John began but Sherlock interrupted

"John you know if you leave her here she may run off and never come back." Sherlock said. John looked between the two as if they were sharing a secret and wasn't going to tell him

"Okay. Okay then. Come along Victoria and grab your coat." John sighed as he slipped his jacket back on. Sherlock grabbed a coat and his scarf and quickly put them both on

"Isn't it to warm for a scarf?" Victoria asked as she slipped on her leather jacket from where she had thrown it when coming in. Sherlock looked at her plainly before leaving the apartment. John and Victoria left as well

"Thought you needed to use a cane." Victoria said as she glanced at John.

"No. Not anymore." He said.

"Taxi!" Sherlock yelled as he held out his hand. Immediately one pulled over and the three climbed in. Victoria, sitting across from John and Sherlock crossed her legs.

"Cardiff town line." Sherlock said. The driver nodded and they drove off. Victoria looked at her Uncle John, then Sherlock, then back to her uncle.

"You guys do this a lot?" She asked. They both looked at her.

"Do what?" John asked.

"Help with crimes." Victoria straightened her jacket

"Yes." John nodded "Yes we do." He said. Victoria then looked out the window into the traffic. Not many cars were out today which was nice. The rest of the trip was silence with the occasional sneeze and yawn Linda Gamer- Laina Gruver  
Wilber Gamer- Walter Gruver  
Jeffray Gamer- Jeremy(My brother)  
Emilio- Erik(My other brother)  
Sherlock Holmes(I know you think he sucks Collin :P)  
John Watson(Still know you think he suck Collin)  
Molly Hooper  
And...  
Candace Mace- Christy Nguyen.

When they arrived they saw cops and paramedics. Sherlock was first out, followed by John and Victoria. A man with short grey and brown hair walked over.

"Hello Sherlock I heard that Gamer went to get you." He said

"Hello Lestrade. Where is the body?" He asked. Lestrade pointed to the town sign. Sherlock walked over, getting past the officers to see a boy and Konor examining the body.

"So Konor, Red what do we have so far?" John asked as he and Victoria stepped up. Coven, dressed in a green t-shirt, dark jeans, red converse and a black leather jacket looked up. His long black hair moved with him (Not really long. Think of Billy Unger before he got his hair cut) He passed gloves to Sherlock and John before answering

"Slit throat. Watch was broken as it hit the ground when she died so time of death was 3 o'clock this morning." He said. He pushed her collar down to revile a slash across her throat.

Sherlock bent down, placing the glove on her dead woman's hand. She was wearing a red turtle neck, short shorts, and black high heels. He looked at the ring on her finger. It looked a bit big. Dead husband Sherlock concluded that statement. He looked at the cut. The way the slash was going, the killer was right handed. Male.

"Anything?" Konor asked

"Yes. Yes. The killer was right handed seeing the way the slash went. Male because they obviously got her from the back. Only a male could be strong enough to turn her around-" Victoria cut him off.

"Well they could have snuck up on her. A girl could have done it." She said. Sherlock looked at her

"Can't you see the signs?" He asked

"What signs?" She shrugged

"Of a fight. Bruises on the legs, arms, and upper chest. Cuts on cheek, and lower abdomen. There there's the bigger bruises on the shoulders, meaning there was an arm going across her chest, means that her neck was slashed from behind." He said quickly. "Then there's the fact that her heel is broken." He pulled up her left foot and bent the already broken heel backwards. "Means she was in a struggle and trying to break free from the grip." He stood up "And seeing that the ring on her finger is a bit big, means she had a husband and he died." Victoria's eyes widened

"Is he always like this?" She asked Red.

"All the time." He shrugged. Sherlock pulled his gloves  
off and John bent down to check a few things. He stood back up, pulling his gloves off and began to speak with Konor as Victoria walked off to the side to look at a few things. There was an abandoned log cabin and trash littered the outside. Her arm was suddenly grabbed and the sleeve raised. She snapped her head towards Sherlock who was looking at her bandaged arm. She jerked her arm away and shoved the sleeve back down.

"So I was right to assume that you do cut." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That is none of your damn business." She hissed. "And I swear if you even think about telling my uncle John I will kill you." She glared. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I have no intention of telling John that his eldest-." She cut him off

"Only." She corrected "My sister died in a car crash." She said dryly. She never spoke about her sister, Becky, anymore. It was too hard to even think about her. She looked away and walked towards something.

"Victoria?" John called out. She stepped back.

"There's something over here!" She called back as she turned around. Sherlock, john, Lestrade, Konor and Red ran over. They all looked down at a blue t-shirt that had blood splashed across it. Baseball t-shirt. The number nine was across the back and a smaller 9 was on the front on the left shoulder.

"Goods eyes..." Lestrade looked at her

"Wait. What the bloody hell is this girl doing here?" He asked.

"She's with us." Sherlock said

"Sherlock you can't just keep bringing random strangers to crime scenes." Lestrade said, putting his hands on his hips after pushing his jacket away from them

"She's my niece sent by my brother's wife for me to watch and is I didn't bring her she might have ran away." John said dryly to Lestrade. Lestrade only nodded.

"Greg Lestrade." He said, holding his hand out.

"Victoria Watson." She said, shaking it. Red picked up the messy shirt.

"I'll go to the lab to get the blood analyzed." He said. Lestrade nodded and he left quickly. The paramedics left with the body and soon it was just Sherlock, John and Victoria. Victoria brushed her bangs back and crossed her arms

"So. What now?" She asked. They looked at her

"To St. Barts." Sherlock said. Victoria had remember going to St. Barts when she was younger and had broken her leg while on summer break visiting John. He's changed so much since then. Sherlock pulled them towards the waiting cab.

"Sorry for the wait. St. Barts if you would?" Sherlock asked. The driver nodded and took off for the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper was waiting in her seat in the lab for Sherlock to burst through the door, demanding to see the body. But instead it was a younger female girl fallowed by Sherlock and John. The girl stood tall with long hair that was dyed black with green at the tips of her bangs and the ends of her hair.

"Hello Molly." John said "This is my niece Victoria." He said since Victoria only stood there with her arms closed, staring at the wall.

"Oh. Okay. So I guess you'd like to see the body?" She asked.

"Of course." Sherlock said as if it was obvious. Molly stood up and walked to the body bag. She quickly unzipped it so they could see her neck and head

"Did they get a name?" John asked

"Yes. Her name is Rosalie Wolf." Molly said. "She was 47 has a daughter who's 18. Husband died 3 years ago while on a cruise." Molly said. "Was said to be having an affair. Rosalie moved to Cardiff and was last seen leaving her house by her neighbored Janelle Elizabeth." Red walked in, lab coat on now instead of his leather jacket

"I analyzed the blood and yes it is Rosalie's blood. This shirt belonged to the killer. And Lestrade called. There was a witness who said that the killer wore a blue hat. Said she never saw his face. But it was a boy." He said. He looked to Veronica "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Coven Vermont. I go by Red." He held his hand out to her

"Veronica Watson. Why Red?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not a time for chatter." Sherlock glanced at the two. Veronica rolled her eyes. Sherlock looked closer at the body.

"Thank you Molly. I need to go." He stood up straight. He then rushed out of the room. Veronica pushed hair behind her ear.

"What now?" She asked John. John looked at her

"Now we go home and wait." He said. Veronica's mouth dropped open

"What? That's it? We look at a body at the town line, look at it for a few moments over here and then we go home and wait?" She asked. John nodded

"Yep." He said. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"This is so boring." She said. She quickly walked out of the room, followed by John. Veronica continued till she made it outside. John caught up as she hailed a taxi over.

They climbed inside and Veronica was quiet once more as she looked at her feet.

"Worst trip ever." She mumbled finally. John looked up heartbroken. She continued to stare out the window. When they arrived at 221B Barker Street, there was no sign that Sherlock had come back yet. John quickly unlocked the door and Veronica pushed past and quickly rushed up to her room.

John sighed and went up to the main room, going to his seat to sit and think. He had heard about his nieces' death but didn't think it would take this hard a toll on Veronica. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

In Veronica's room she was unpacking her things. She had taken off her jacket but it was a bit stuffy in the room, so she opened up her window. Immediately a ball of black fur jumped through the window and onto the floor.

"Hello." Veronica said as she looked at the small black cat that was now searching this new area of space. It jumped on the bed as Veronica sat down. It walked over and put it front paws on her leg. Veronica picked up the car and it nuzzled its nose into her cheek

"And who are you?" She asked. It purred and licked her face. Veronica gave a small smile. "I think I'll call you... Gabby." Veronica sad. The cat jumped from Veronica's hands onto the bed once more. It quickly curled up into a small ball. Veronica continued to unpack. There was a knock at her bedroom door

"Who is it?!" She called as the cat lifted its head up.

"It's John!" John called through the door.

"What do you need?!" She called as she put clothing in the closer that was in the corner.

"I just want to talk!" He called back.

"Well the doors unlocked just come in!" She sighed. John opened the door and entered the room. The cat jumped off the bed and ran over, pawing at John's feet.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed. "How'd it get in?" He asked

"Can in through the window. Has no name tag." Victoria walked over and picked it up. She smiled lightly as she scratched behind its ear and it purred. This is the happiest John had seen Victoria since she'd arrived. "Can I keep it?" She looked up, her eyes big and sad. Puppy dog eyes. John sighed

"Sure. Just take it to the vet first." He said. Veronica nodded. She quickly picked up her jacket, and uneasily put it on while holding the cat in the opposite arm of which she was putting the sleeve on.

"I'll be back later." She said. She gave his cheek a quick kiss before rushing out. Where was the nearest vet?

She bumped into someone and turned around to watch the man.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked. The man turned around and she nearly screamed. The man wore a #9 blue jersey that looked brand new, and a blue hat. The hat covered his messy brown hair and he looked as if he was bruised on his arms and a small cut below his lip

"Yes?" He asked with a small innocent smile.

"Umm... Do you know where the nearest vet it?" She asked.

"Oh you're American. First time here?" He asked as he pulled a small map out of his pocket

"No. I actually come here to visit my Uncle a lot." She glanced up to see John looking at her from the window. She began to blink out SOS in morose code, which he had taught her when she was younger. He nodded and took his phone out.

"Okay. So the nearest vet is about 5 blocks away turn left and you should reach it." The man said, snapping Victoria from her concentration so she could look at his again

"Okay thanks. I'm Veronica by the way. Veronica Cane." She nodded.

"Matt Berry." He relied. She nodded.

"See you around." She said with a fake smile as Gabby yawned

"You just might." He smiled back before continuing on his way. Veronica zipped out her phone and texted John

_Said his name was Matt Berry. Look him up. I'm going to see if there really is a vet. But sent people to the address that's 5 block down and around the left corner._

She then put her phone away and began for the worst. She began to walk.

But Sherlock was busy at the station when John texted him

_Victoria ran into a man who fits the description of the killer. She's on the way to a place he told her was a vet. Tell Lestrade to send cops to 231A Nickel St. She may be in a bit of trouble. And to search up Matt Berry._

"Yazzy!" Sherlock called. A young girl with long wavy black hair that was put up into a pony tail with a green bow ran in. Her brown eyes were filled with worry. She wore an officer's normal clothing with a black hoodie. She looked more like a cop than Konor.

"Yes Sherlock?" She asked

"Tell Lestrade he needs to send cops to 231A Nickel Street. And that someone here needs to search up Matt Berry." Sherlock stood from his seat, buttoning up his jacket. Yazzy nodded and rushed out. Sherlock tied his scarf around his neck and slipped into his coat.

When he exited the hospital he hailed a taxi quickly

"231A Nickel Street." He said. The driver nodded and took off. Sherlock heard cop cards not too far behind and looked out the window. When he arrived, he quickly paid the cabbie and got out. The cab drove away as the cops got closer.

Sherlock walked up to the abandoned Vet/Pet store. He pushed the door open and saw messed up plastic on the ground. There were signs of a struggle and a bit of blood. A black cat was in the corner, licking it's paw. It must have been the reason Victoria came here.

Sherlock then looked to an open door that had scratch marks. Victoria clawed at the door when she was being dragged through it. Blood was most like hers as well. He walked through the open door and found himself in a carpeted hall way. He bent down. The way the carpet thistles were pointing they had to have gone to the left. He rushed down the left corridor.

The cops arrived but Sherlock ignored them.

Veronica whimpered as the knife pressed against her neck

"Call for them. Call for help. Or you won't be able to call out anymore." The man whispered into her ear. "I'll give you three seconds. One..."

"Sherlock!" Victoria screamed "John!" She then screamed as she began to cry.

"Good little bitch." The man chuckled. Veronica's heart began to race as footsteps neared. They were in an abandoned storage part of the Store.

Sherlock ran in and the man laughed

"Hello. You must be Sherlock Holmes. Nice to finally meet you. I was outside your flat this morning." Matt looked at Sherlock as Lestrade ran in. Lestrade looked at Victoria who began to blink out SOS again. Lestrade, his hand hidden behind Sherlock, texted John to hurry over and to bring a gun.

"I can't say the same about you." Sherlock said. Red and Konor ran in, guns in hands.

"Oh yes point a gun at the guy who has a knife to a young girls neck. Wise move." Matt said. Konor disarmed her weapon and ran did the same, both ready to rearm it. "Wiser move." Matt smiled.

"What do you want?" Lestrade asked.

"Oh I want everything. Money, a new life, a new name." He looked at Red and smirked. "Ask him." He nodded towards Red. Red glared as they all looked at him.

"And I'm guessing you won't let her go till we do exactly what you say." Sherlock was staling.

"You're right. So. What do you say?" Matt said. Sherlock just stayed in his spot

"Oh go ahead and do what you want. I don't care about her." He took a few steps to his left.

"What?" Matt asked, surprised

"I'm with his on this. What?" Veronica's eyes widened.

"You heard me. I don't care. I don't even know her. Well I sorta do but still why should I care. She's not my responsibility." He kept staling, knowing John would come quickly.

"But she's an innocent girl." Matt said. Sherlock scanned Veronica. Busted lip, cut above the right eyebrow, nails broken and messed up. John would be pissed. Sherlock walked so he was behind Matt and Mat turned around, Veronica still in a neck lock, knife still to her throat.

"Like I should care. I've been told I don't have a heart many times so why should I care." Sherlock asked. Footsteps approached as more tears fell down Veronica's eyes

"Don't cry Veronica it doesn't stop the blood from flowing. Although that would be a lovely idea." Sherlock smiled plainly. John rushed in, gun in hand and before Matt could turn around to look, John shot him straight in his left thigh, the knife dropping from his hand. Veronica then elbowed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. Veronica looked up at John as he dropped his gun. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, crying.

"Oh my god Veronica are you okay." He hugged back tightly as Lestrade got handcuffs out and around Matt's wrists.

"No. No I'm not." She whispered. John glared at Matt Berry who now faced them

"Matt Berry you are under arrest." Lestrade went off nto the normal arresting speech, mentioning the murder of Rosalie Wolf and kidnapping of Victoria

"No. Remember Red. Hildon 4225." Matt looked at Red who glared once more

"Red what does he mean?" Konor asked.

"I have no idea." Victoria could see through his lie but left it alone. Then there was a choking. They all looked at Matt Berry who had foam in his mouth

"Hell!" Lestrade yelled as Matt collapsed, dead on the ground.

"Poison." John said. "He poisoned himself."

Anderson and Sally arrived and looked at the dead body

"Lestrade?" Sally asked.

"Self taken poison. Probably disguised as a tooth." Lestrade said. "Get him to St. Barts. And did anyone look him up?" Lestrade asked.

"Trish did. Said he worked for criminals who are spread out around the entire globe. E was a member of the Bear group. There's seven groups all named after animals. Bear, Viper, Wolf, Coyote, Tiger, Cheetah, and Meer cat. All of them have a tattoo of the animal on their lower abdomen." Sally said. Lestrade lifted up the bottom of Matt's shirt and there it was plain as day. A black bear tattoo.

"Thank you sergeant Donovan, Anderson. Now, let's get out of this dump. Call the paramedics to pick up the body." Anderson nodded and the three left. The black car ran in and began to paw at Red's shoe laces. Then it ran and pawed at Konor's shoe laces. It them moved to John, then Sherlock who nearly kicked it off, then last of all Veronica, who picked it up

"What did you decide to name it?" John asked.

"Well I was gonna name 'im Gabby. But I think I'll call 'im Shoelaces." Veronica said. John smiled and nodded.

"You don't mean she's really gonna keep tha-" John gave Sherlock a strong glare and he shut up. Veronica glanced as Sherlock then back to the cat.

"Still need to take 'im to the vet." She said. Red nodded towards the door and he and Konor left and Sherlock fallowed

"You know. I think you'll have a great time here. I think you're happier right now than when you arrived." John said. She looked up.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she scratched behind Shoelaces ear.

"Accent my dear." John smiled before walking out. Veronica's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. She was using her British accent after 5 years. She looked at Shoelaces and smiled.

"Guess he's right." She mumbled before walking out. But this was just the beginning. Their lives are about to get weird. Watch out. Cause they burn.


End file.
